school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
William P. Connelly
William P. Connelly, is a main antagonist in the show School Daze. He is the Father of Tom, Allison, and Alex. He used to insult his family for dumb reasons. This went on until he moved out in “William’s Departure”. He did return a few episodes later with a positive attitude, up until “Meet William’s Mother”, when he stopped taking his meds. This caused him to act like a jerk towards his family again. He was the leader of the Super Adventure Club and appeared in the South Park Season Ten episode, "The Return of Chef". He remained the leader until Chef and the children went there and blew it up in the Adventures in South Park episode “Chef’s Return from the Dead”. His injuries were so severe he had to get plastic surgery. Personality William is a very grouchy man. He would always yell at his family. According to Sally, he is Childish and Bipolar. This is shown to be true, for he has been shown being nice to the family on a few occasions. As for his childish behavior, well, he has been acting like a spoiled little child in a few episodes, like for example, if he went to a restaurant, and if the service was slow or the waiter gave him the wrong meal, he would yell at Sally or just storm out of the restaurant. There are a few reasons why he was such a jerk. Like for example, he lost his father, his wife, his uncle, his brother, his aunt, his job, and his own club. It is possible that he was just depressed. In South Park, he was shown to be somewhat caring of human life, as he did not want to kill the boys. However, he does not have any moral objections to psychologically traumatizing children to get their "marlocks". In “William’s Departure”, he moved out of the house and was never seen again until “William’s Surprise Visit”. Since then, he was shown to be a bit nicer. However, starting at “Meet William’s Mother”, he was back to his old, verbally-abusive self. Biography William was born on April 9, 1971. When he was 2, his mom left him and moved to California, leaving his father to take care of him. He then re-married Gammy and William became Sally's step-brother. Months Later, William's father died in a gruesome car accident, so Gammy had to take care of him. Many Years Later, he married Annabelle and they gave birth to Tom and Allison. They then moved in with Sally, Jerry, and Michael, making it a "Full House". Annabelle was diagnosed with AIDS after Allison's birth, and things got worse when she became pregnant with Alex. Shortly after his birth, Annabelle passed away. Depressed, William left the family to form the Super Adventure Club. During his time as the Super Adventure Club Leader, he lured Chef into his club and brainwashed him into becoming sexually interested in children. After the boys brought his memory back, He kidnapped Chef again. When the boys tried to rescue him, Chef died a gruesome death. However, William recovered his corpse and turned him into Darth Chef. Years later, he was arrested along with his son and the other members of the Super Adventure Club. Later on, they got out and started up the club again, but it wasn't long until Chef and the boys came along and blew up the place. William survived, but he was seriously injured. After all that stuff went down, he returned and began to verbally abuse the family.